fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Regdin
Description Regdin is a massive male orc with reddish hair and beard who has a hearty laugh and zest for living. Iconography '''Holy Symbol: '''Regdin is a varied deity, and the many arrows of his symbol are representative of the many paths to joy and life one may pursue. The reddish background is a symbol of Regdin himself and also for the lust for life and revelry Regdin represents. History Regdin is the progenitor of the orcish race, one of the original Exalted Ancients, and is the embodiment of revelry and zest for life. Soon after bringing the orcish race into the world, Regdin was captured by Yesvarian and his servants during a celebration with his orcs. He was later freed by one of Yesvarian's own who had betrayed him for a higher cause. Though not as prominent amongst his people as he used to be, Regdin is still venerated by his people for creating them and is worshiped by many who long to live in the moment. Dogma * Life is meant to be lived -- go forth and revel in it! ** If Life really is a story, then you deserve to have an interesting one -- go forth make it! * Live for the moment -- whatever that moment might be. ** Worry not about inconsequential things. ** Never mind "what if;" look to "what is." *** "Now" is more important than "Then" or "When." * If you have a problem, don't waste time thinking or worrying about it -- attack it head on. ** Life is wasted on caution; by simply going after something, answers will show themselves. ** Grab chance when it comes. Organization Regdin's nature lends to a lack of organization in his priesthood. Either you are a priest of Regdin or you're not a priest of Regdin. The Heedless One puts no stock in such things, and as such, neither do his priests. Alliances & Animosities The Lord of Revelry has several notable allies gained over the years. * Wuluuth and Nerthune are staunch allies of Regdin's, for they stood united against Yesvarian. * Tsalaxis and Regdin have always been cordial with one another. * Hothgar and Regdin are also allies outside of the Nurthruun Alliance since Hothgar favors the idea of living life to the fullest in order to write one's own saga. * Ferigold looks favorably on Regdin as well since they share many aspects concerning the enjoyment of life. * Although not technically allies, Helflin and Regdin have made no secret of being friends, as Regdin's zest for living appeals to Helflin's sense of adventure. * Karala often finds Regdin's free approach to things refreshing, even if overly enthusiastic. * Luthiri typically enjoys Regdin's presence due to his obvious enjoyment of her works. Naturally, Regdin's wanton nature brings him into conflict with others as well. * Aelfdan is not overly fond of Regdin despite his friendship with Helflin, as Regdin's chaotic ideals tend to clash with tradition. * Yesvarian particularly hates Regdin, not just as a personal enemy, but also because he blames Regdin for turning Eirgys against him with his influence. * While not an actual enemy per se, Elsimari finds Regdin's influence an impediment to her own dominion, causing her frequent annoyances. * Bihata finds Regdin troublesome due to his lack of discipline in all things. * Kasmal also typically finds Regdin to be a negative influence since his teachings often do not include any respect for her own dominion. * Raida outright loathes Regdin, as his realm is one that promotes changes and living for the moment. * Xyllathurat despises Regdin's sense of freedom and excess. * Machius finds Regdin to be abhorrent in his lack of discipline. Celebrations, Festivals & Observed Holidays